


Свой среди чужих

by bhbyf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	Свой среди чужих

На пыльных тропинках далеких планет останутся наши следы (с)

01.  
Сегодня первый день, как мы прилетели на эту планету. Посадка прошла как-то неудачно. На подлете у нас отказал двигатель, пришлось катапультироваться. Корабль наш распался на куски, оборудование и вещи вывалились, топливо разлилось… Капец, в общем. Но потом удалось созвониться с Землей, за нами пообещали прислать другой корабль. Да и почти все из оборудования уцелело: хорошо упаковано было. Правда, мы боялись, что не сможем найти коробки, но все нашлось легко и быстро. Наше топливо оказалось очень ядовитым для местной фауны, выжгло все, куда капнуло. И на выжженных, черных местах прекрасно лежали коробки с нашим оборудованием, мы их сразу увидели и подобрали. Так что хоть без приключений не обошлось, обошлось без последствий. 

02.  
Сегодняшний день нам дали на передышку и восстановление сил. Мы этим воспользовались. Пошли порыбачить, шашлычки замутили, ушицу. Под водочку ледяную, все как полагается. Вот только оказалось, что удочек с собой на эту планету никто не брал. Не подумали. Зато у Джона нашелся динамит! С одной стороны, как-то хотелось настоящей рыбалки: тишины, покоя, подсекать, следить… С другой, и за то, что есть, - большое спасибо. Тем более, что улов оказалс богатым, щедрым. И выбор прекрасный был – взяли из всего всплывшего самое съедобное и красивое на вид. Остальное бросили на берегу – кто-нибудь из местной живности наверняка доест. А мы, земляне, не жадные. Так что пусть спасибо скажут. 

03.  
Сегодня ходили собирать образцы. Ну, как – ученые собирали, а мы ходили рядом, сторожили их, помогали им. Пит, чтобы не скучать, решил собрать и себе коллекцию чучел. Но вот стрелять он умеет не очень. А какое чучело без головы или половины туловища? Вот. Зато Джеймс нашел выход из положения: если пристрелить несколько особей одного вида, то можно собрать целую тушку. На том и порешили. Настреляли целый багажник, Пит сидит теперь, собирает себе чучело. Надеюсь, у него получится!

04\.   
Дострелили еще три особи для вчерашнего чучела Пита – не хватило запчастей, бгг. Невостребованные остатки тушек выбросили у лагеря. Кто-то же подберет. Думаю, может, и мне что-то собрать? Гербарий, например? Здесь много всякой прикольной фигни растет!   
Сегодня был прекрасный обед, не фабрикаты с Земли. Кэн и Том вчера подстрелили какую-то ящерицу, у нее очень вкусный хвост оказался. Так что сегодня мы до отвала наелись этих хвостов. Ммммм, объедение. Тушки ящериц бросили на кучу к неудачным чучелам. 

05\.   
Сегодня начальник экспедиции нас построил и сильно орал. Оказывается, мы портим окружающую среду. Какие-то птицы поели останки выброшенных нами рыб и теперь валяются рядом с ними на берегу. А мы тут причем? Если эти птицы тупые и жрут всякую гадость? Это к Дарвину, вопрос ума и выживания. А еще, оказывается, там, где гниют тушки, дохнут растения. Это наши проблемы, да? Пусть приспосабливаются и удобряются! Какое-то все на этой планете слабое! 

06\.   
Сегодня выпросили выходной. Пошли с ребятами поглубже в лес жарить шашлыки. Набрали ящериц, птиц, зверья всякого настреляли, яиц насобирали из гнезд – решили делать кулинарные эксперименты. Под водочку пошло замечательно! Костерок развели, звезды потом появились, птицы поют. Идиллия! Поздно ночью только вернулись в лагерь. Едва легли спать – в лагере начался переполох: лес горел. Видимо, мы плохо потушили костер. Или оно само загорелось. Я не знаю. Утром начальник экспедиции опять орал: мол, теперь мы должны переехать, так как биоматериал испорчен. Ладно, переедем, раз начальство требует.

07.  
Переехали, как эти придурки и требовали. И что? Переносили лабораторию, уронили ящик с химикатами в реку. Всё всплыло. Где нам теперь рыбачить, спрашивается? А ведь Пит еще раздобыл динамит! 

08.  
Я шизею с этой планеты! Сегодня утром увидели, что все на поляне, где мы остановились, покрыто дохлыми бабочками. Премерзкое зрелище, бррр! Мало того, что мы вынуждены были смотреть на эту гадость, так и от нашего профессора нам досталось. Он начал доказывать, что бабочки сдохли из-за того, что Пит вчера высморкался в цветы, а это нельзя, потому что наши бактерии чужие для этой планеты. И что нам теперь делать? Платки с собой носить? Мы не для того с Земли в дикие места улетали, чтобы теперь вести себя, как кисейные барышни! Назло профессору целый вечер сморкались и плевали во все местные растения. Пусть привыкают! 

Из заключения: «Первичные расчеты оказались ошибочными. Планета признана для жизни непригодной: вода отравлена, лесных массивов нет, палитра растений скудная, животные практически отсутствуют. Есть признаки зарождения пустынь. Экспедиция отправлена для проведения исследовательских работ на другую планету, условно подходящую для жизни согласно первичным параметрам».


End file.
